Daughter Of Darkness
by PinkRock
Summary: Pitch's daughter, Katara, was taught from a early age that the Guardians were evil for killing her mother; but as she grows older she starts to discover the truth about her father and the Guardians. Who will she choose,her father, who she loves, or the Guardians, who she is finding out aren't all that evil.
1. Chapter 1

****CHAPTER 1****

Katara Niaomie Black was born fifteen years ago. Her father was Pitch,Pitch Black. Her mother was caught in the crossfire between Pitch and the Guardians.

Today was Katara's birthday, and for the first time, Pitch took her to see where he does his work.

Pitch and Katara walked into a darkroom. Katara wrinkled her nose as the horrible smell of rotting corpses overwhelmed her. She gagged while Pitch smiled proudly. Katara looked up at her father,a man she looked up to,who she thought was a great man that wouldnt hurt anyone,in horror. There were rusty cages all along the wall, rotted corpses hanging from the ceiling, the floor wet and sticky from thier blood,"Father, I am not feeling good,may we please go sit in another room?" Katara asked while trying not to gag,not wanting to make her father angry."Why yes,Katara, i suppose we can sit until you feel well enough to continue with the tour." Katara rushed out of the room and when she did get outside she took a deep breath trying to rid her senses of the horrible smell. They sat at some chairs outside Pitch playing with the dark sand that she had given to him as gift. Her mother had helped her make it. Katara looked at Pitch, he seemed destracted. _This is the perfect time to run.I cannot stay with him, he killed so many people...yes, I must go while I can. I am sorry father... Katara slowly got up and crept away,unbeknownst to Pitch._

Pitch swirled the dark sand in his hand but stopped suddenly, remembering how it came to be. He looked to his left where his most trusted ally,Katara, sat; but when he looked, she was nowhere to be seen, he was alone yet again.

Katara ran as fast as she could, to get away from that...that monster. She shuddered thinking of everything he had done to all those innocet souls. Suddenly she stopped and looked around slowly. She no longer recodnized where she was. Behind her a twig snapped, she turned around quikly, scanning the darkness for any danger, "Who's there? Show yourself!" Slowly a figure stepped out of the shadows. Katara did not recognize him, he had a long white beard and was wearing a red coat, and he had tatoos all along his arms. He slowly stuck out his hand,"My name is North." He said in a soft voice as if he was talking to a scared deer. Katara slowly took his hand and shook it,"My name is Katara." She said in a timid voice. North looked at her kindly,"Tell me child,why are you out here all alone?" Katara looked around to make sure that Pitch wasn't there,"Um I-I ran away from my...father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: none of this belongs to me. i only own the plot and my OC. Enjoy. :)**

The man, who she now knew was North, cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at her. Katara remembers her father talking about this man. He was a guardian. Pitch had talked about this man with such a hatred that it would scare Katara. Even though Pitch told her that the guardians were horrible creatures, she constantly asked about them. But she always asked in such a way that she could get her father to tell her and not get angry.

"My dear, I am a guardian. I protect children. And you seem...familiar. do I know you from somewhere?" Katara flinched. Of course he would recodnize her. She knew it. She didn't want him to know who she was. He would hate her, push her out, kill her. All she wanted was to be free of her father, and have a family, a real family. But now she would be alone.

"My name is Katara." a knowing glint passed through North's eyes. "Katara daughter of Pitch Black." His voice was serious, but his eyes were still twinkling. Suddenly he began to laugh. A hearty sound that made Katara smile, despite her efforts not to.

"Come Katara. We must go to the North Pole,there you will be able to meet the rest of the guardians." Katara smiled happily thinking that she might have a chance athaving a real family.

They started walking, there was a sleigh sitting there,hidden by the trees. Katara marveled at the sight of it, wondering how something that lookes so big and heavy could fly. North and Katara got into the sleigh and took off, shooting into the night sky.

When they arrived, Katara was amazed out how massive North's workshop was. Little elfs ran about, the tiny bells that where on their hats ringing. They entered a big room and Katara heard a voice that sounded like an angel say," So North. Who's the pretty girl?" Katara looked up, and above her was a boy hanging from his knees on a branch. He had beautiful ice blue eyes that made her heart melt right away and soft white hair, like fresh snow on a winter morning.` In his hands, he had a long wooden staff with a hook shape on the end. He held the staff about his head the let go with his legs. Instead of falling like she thought he would, he simply glided down to the ground. With one hand still holding the staff and the other shoved in the pocket of his blue hoodie, the boy approached her. " The name's Jack Frost. And you are?" "Kat..." Her words got caught in her throat and Jack smiled a brilliant smile. "Kat?" "Katara...Katara Black." She said timidly. Jack smiled again and Katara's heart almost stopped beating. "That's a lovely name." Jack kissed her hand. Katara's face felt like it was on fire. "Okay lovebirds come on let's go meet the rest of the guardians." North yelled at them.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. I only own my OC**

**AN: I'm sorry it has been so long since I last updated. please don't kill me. I had a writers block *cries* and also I'm sorry my chapters are so short. I will try to make them longer in the future. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy. :)**

Katara followed North through a large room until they reached another room with a large globe in the middle. It was similar to Pitch's she thought. But it was more light. It was larger, not made of metal, and it glowed with color. There were thousands of lights that flickered around it. Sanding at the base of the tower was a very odd pair, a bird-like creature with beautiful blue feathers and a bunny. Not just any bunny,no a huge human sized bunny.

As they walked across the room Katara saw the bird-creature look up, and when it saw Katara it's face immediately brightness and it flew with the speed of lightning. When it reached Katara it immediately started talking,"Who are you?" "Are you a guardian?" "Why aren't you talking?" "Can you not talk?" "ENOUGH!" North yelled. " Tooth,you are going to talk her ear off. Just let her have more than a moment to speak and she might say something to you." Katara watched the scenewith wide eyes, she never took North as the kind of guy to yell. "Okay, now do you want to introduce yourself." North turned to her with a kind smile on his face. " Um, my name is Black." Tooth looked down for a few seconds, trying to think why that name sounds so familiar. When she realized why it was familiar, she immediately looked up in horror and started backing away from Katara." Why did you bring here North? She could be a spy for Pitch." North looked at Tooth sadly," I brought her here bacause she needs a real family. She needs someone that she can trust,and love. Who better than the protectors of love." Tooth nodded but looked quite reluctant to do so. Katara looked around for Jack to see if he hated her too. When she finally spotted him his face looked grim, but when he saw that she was looking at him he immediately started smiling and gave her a thumbs up. Katara gave a sigh of releif, _at least someone doesn't hate me_ she thought.

"Okay Katara, tomorrow i shall give you a grand tour of North's workshop." Jack said while he flew next to her. "Thank you Jack." Jack smiled at her with his adorable crooked grin and Katara's knees almost gave out. "Goodnight Katara." "Goodnight Jack." Jack seemed to be arguing with himself about something. "A-are you okay Jack?" Jack suddenly looked up like he was broken from a spell. "Oh. Uh,yeah." He suddenly came forward and kissed Katara on her cheek."Goodnight." And he immediately flew away. Katara's face was definitely as red as a tomato now. She walked into her room and changed into her night clothes and got into her bed. As she fell asleep,all she could think about was a certain,winter spirit named Jack Frost.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: i do not own Rise Of The Guardians. I only own Katara. i tried to make this chapter longer. Enjoy! :)**

CH.4

_"You are worthless." Pitch screamed at her. "I am going to come for you! And i will make you pay for what you did! It is all your fault! Her death was your fault, I loved her! She died because of you!" Katara sobbed, how could her sweet father,who she thought couldn't hurt anyone, be so cruel?_

"Katara! Katara,wake up! Wake up!" Katara sat up, her whole body shaking. She looked to her right, and there sat Jack sweet,Jack. "Are you okay?" Jack asked with concern in his voice." N-No. I- Pitch was there. A-and ..." Katara started sobbing again, Jack hugged her tightly and Katara gripped his hoodie tightly. "I was thinking about showing you around the workshop today, do you think you are still up to it?" Katara drew in a shaky breath," Um, I think i can do it today. Do youwant to just show me around now?" "Sure. You can get dressed and I'll wait outside your door." Jack walked out and shut the door and Katara slowly got up. Her legs still shaky. As she got dressed, Katara saw some motion out of the corner of her eye. as she turned,she noticed that the shadow in the corner of her room was slowly warping and growing. "JACK!" Immedialtely, Jack bolted in and saw Katara pointing at the corner of her room." Get out of here Katara. I can handle this." Katara ran out of room,_oh god,what if it's Pitch coming like he said. He's going to kill Jack!_ Katara could feel the panic rising up in her chest. Just when Katara was about to go into her room to see if Jack was alright, he came storming out. "What happened?" Jack looked at her,"It was not Pitch, it was one of his followers." Katara sighed with releif. "Is it gone?" "Yes." "So, how about that tour?" Katara was slightly startled at the change of subjects but quikley said,"Sure. Are you sure you are up to it Jack?" Jack started laughing," I'm fine, that wasn'tmy first encounter with one of Pitch's followers."

As they walked down the hallways Jack pointed out all the different rooms and what they were used for,"That room is used for making the toy soldiers. And that room is for the dolls." "Why are there seperate rooms for different toys?" Katara asked, quite confused. "Um, I'm not all that sure. You should probably ask North the next time you see him." As soon as Jack " finished his sentence North walked up to them."Come, i shall show you the main room." They all walked down a long hallway to a big room with a massive door at the other side. "Hey Jack, where does that door lead to?" Jack looked at her,"That door leads to outside." Just as he said that they heard a soft moan and a soft knock coming from the other side of the door. "What as that?" "I'm not sure. Let's go check it out." Jack, Katara, and north all walked slowly towards the door. North redied his sword,just in case the thing behind the door was a threat. Jack slowly opened the door, and when it swung back, Katara was greeted with the sight of a girl, covered in cuts and bruises. The girl looked up at them and uttered one word,"Help." before she passed out. Jack hurried to pick her up and take her to the infermary. They ran down many corridors with many twists and turns. When they finnaly got to the infermary Jack started yelling for someone to help. A few people walked up and took the girl away. They then ushered them out the door, telling them that they will alert them when the girl awoke.

A few hours later, Which involved Katara biting her nails,Jack pacing a hole into the ground, and North calling for the entire council of the guardians. When the nurse finally came out and told them that the girl was awake, they all hurried in, curious to see who this girl was. They all entered a room and the girl, stared at them as they came in. There was a few moments of awkward silence until North broke the silence,"Who are you,child? Do you know you're name?" The girl thought for a second,"My name is Aura,Aura Black."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

**A/N: THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER AND FROM NOW ON THIS STORY IS JOINT STORY BETWEEN MYSELF AND KASMN(YOU SHOULD TOTALLY CHECK HER STORIES OUT) PEACE OUT!**

How Katara died-

"You are worthless! You are a failure!"

Katara sobbed as Pitch hit her. "Daddy what did I do?" Katara held in a scream when Pitch got out his knife and dragged it across her skin."You were born! That's what you did!" Katara's vision started blurring from blood loss. "I hope you die!" That was the final blow for Katara, Pitch brutally punched her head,she stopped fighting and went limp. "Get up you worthless peice of crap." When she didn't get up, Pitch went to check her pulse."Ah,######! People are going to ask questions. Unless... I could bring you back. If I could make you remember nothing you will be loyal to me,and only me!"

How Aura died-

It was night . The nightmares were back. They didn't really bother me anymore. I was used to them. This time, when I closed my eyes. They were different. Normally, it was running. Running from something I couldn't see. I could glance back and see the vague shapes of horses. They were shadows. I couldn't escape them. They simply melted away then reappeared in front of me. The worst part was the man who would appear with them. He was much like them. He himself seemed to blenf into the dark. It was his grin that scared me the most. Well, scared wouldn't be the correct word. I wasn't necessarily scared of him. It was almost as if part of me knew who he was. He was always the last thing I saw. Then I would wake up in a cold sweat. But tonight was different. They felt realer. As if they were crawling out of my head and into my body. Tonight, something else showed up. A person. She had black hair and eyes. She was pale. All of her clothes were black. There was a look of pure terror on her face. A trail of blood ran from the back of her head and onto her face.

"Run, Aura. He's coming." That's all she said. Then she vanished. As soon as she was gone, the blackness came back. Little did I know that I would never wake up from that nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N for this chapter, credit goes to KASMN. I will be writing the next chapter and me and KASMN are going to alternate through the chapters from now on. Enjoy :)**

CH.6

AuraPOV

I felt different. Like I was floating. I no longer felt as if I was rooted to the ground. I sat up and looked out the window. The sun was high up in the sky. I gasped in shock. How was I still in bed. Surely they would have woken me and kicked me out. But as I looked around, I realized something. I was the only one there. The rest of the beds were pushed against one wall, the windows were cracked, the ceiling dipped and trails of mold and mildew grew along them. No one had been here in a long time. Which made me wonder. Where was I? Was this a dream?  
>"You have passed on, Aura Aioluos Black." A voice suddenly said to me. I looked around for it, but I saw no one. Then, I looked out the window again. Instead of the sun, I saw a full moon shining down on me.<br>"You no longer roam the world of the living. You have a better purpose for your life which ended to soon. Go North. The winds will guide you." As soon as the voice began, it vanished. The sunlight came filtering back in and the world was quiet. I sat there for a moment, utterly confused. I was…dead? And he said go north? What was waiting for me there? I looked down, only to realize that I was sitting on nothing. There was no bed under me. I was simply floating on the air. I was so shocked, I actually fell. I landed on my side with a soft thump.  
>"Ouch." I muttered to myself. A sudden crack outside made me turn. A branch from one of the trees had fallen and broken the window on the other end of the room. I stood up and walked towards it. A cool breeze filtered in and blew the leaves around my feet. They seemed to flow towards me like a magnet. They began to increase and spin around me in a tornado. I smiled and closed my eyes as the colors blew around me. I took a deep breath, and as soon as I exhaled, the leaves flew off in a trail out the window and off into the sky. I looked down at myself, wondering. I was wearing something different than I remembered being in last. I had on dark reddish brown leggings and a frayed red skirt that almost looked like a leaf. On top, I had a dark read tank top on and a crimson orange shawl that draped over my shoulders. Around my back was a drape of warm cloth that I realized was a deep amber cloak. I kept onto the windowsill and then onto the ground. The damp soil tickled my toes and i wriggled them to shift the dirt around my feet. I walked forward a step and immediately stepped on a branch. It cracked under my tread, and as I looked down at it, a flurry of leaves flew around it and it was fixed. It was long and made from the large maple from which it fell. I picked it up and a red-orange light passed through it. Along the sides images of maple leaves imprinted themselves into the wood in varying shades of reds and browns. In my hands it felt perfect. The weight was just right. I twirled it and the leaves around me flew around. I stopped and the leaves did as well. The leaves and wind blew on my back. They were persistent.<br>"Fine, North I go."

—some time later—

It seemed like forever ago that I was in my old home. Now, I was in what seemed to be the coldest place on earth. I clutched my wooden staff close to me, hoping that I could try to control some of the winds. Unfortunately, they were wild and harder to wrangle than others. To an extent, I could make them do what I wanted, but it drained my already depleted energy. Luckily, as I moved into colder weather, my clothes morphed a bit to accommodate the weather. It was still pants and the tattered skirt, but there was now a long-sleeve shirt under my cloak as well. Even so, I was still frozen to the bone. As I trudged through the snow, I climbed what felt like the millionth hill. But this time, something other than more snowy hills reached my eyes. As I looked, I had to open and close my eyes a few times to make sure I was seeing correctly. Seemingly growing out of the ice was a building. The large domed roof went had a giant weather vane that shot from the top. From the vane were waves of colorful lights. The Aurora Borealis. I had seen it multiple times the past few nights. But this was the heart of it. The lights from inside glowed warm and friendly, flickering like welcome signals. Jutting from one side was a bridge that connected to a large parapet. And all throughout the iceberg I could see more glowing lights. I figured the main entrance would be where the large tower was, so that's where I concentrated my efforts. I used what was left of my energy and willpower to grasp at the winds. I poured all my pent up tiredness, hunger, fear, and cold, and they obliged. I rode the winds until I spotted a grand front door. They were and intricate ordeal of thick, heavy wood carved with complex and beautiful designs. As I landed in front of it, the winds ran away from me and I realized just how exhausted I was. I was almost there, I had to get inside. I wondered, if I was already dead, could I die again? I wasn't sure. I pulled more strength from my depleted body and managed to knock on the door. I wasn't even sure if it was heard, but I didn't have enough power to stay upright. I collapsed on the threshold. Just as my world was turning dark and the snow was swirling onto my face I remember the sound of a large creak as the door opened. My sight flickered, but I was able to see a face as it loomed above me. It was caring, but sad at the same time, as if it had seen a lot of pain in its life. She was familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint why. My exhausted mind gave up, and the last thing I remembered was her face


End file.
